Rules
These are the rules of carsvideogames.wikia.com. If you're not willing to follow them, you should not edit any pages other than Vandal Bait. I''' indicates a user was blocked for this reason, multiple 'I's mean multiple users were banned for the same reason, eight users are banned as of now. ( ) Minor Rules These rules will give users only reminders and minor warnings, and will not usually grant strikes right away. Blocks given for breaking these rules usually won't surpass a month. * Please try to use proper grammar (USA English), if you don't, an admin will fix it for you. * Spamming by advertising your own product ''is'' allowed, as long as it is kept on user pages or blog posts. * Do not post any comments to this page, they will be deleted on sight. **As this implies, new rules may not be requested, they will be added at will. * If an edit you have done was undone by an admin, please leave it as it is. * Edit summaries are not requried, but if used, they should productively explain what was changed. Rules These are actual rules, breaking them will immediatley result in a strike being put on their account, and if broken after receiving a third strike will result in a block of up to a year, but less occasionally, infinitely. * Swear words such as the "f" word are not allowed, however, "damn", "hell", and words that can be used scientifically are ok as long as used correctly. * Creating spam articles and doing vandalism to existing articles is not tolerated. '''III * Do not add false categories to articles. II * Do not bully or harass another user. I''' * Removing strikes from your wall is strictly forbidden unless permission is gained from the admin who striked you. * Unless you have permission from that user, please do not edit another user's profile page. * Comments pages should only be used for starting discussions about the said article. Saying short posts such as "I like (article's name)" or anything irreleveant is not appreciated. '''I * When discussing edits to articles, please discuss them only on the respective article's comment page, not on an admin's message wall or a blog post. * Plagiarism is not allowed. What is notable? This wiki has strict rules about what pages and pictures should and should not be on this wiki. Unless they meet this criteria, they will be taken spam and deleted, and their creator will get a strike. I Notable Media * Cars: The Video Game * Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures * Cars: Mater-National Championship * Cars: Race-O-Rama * Cars:IGNITE Partially Notable (Them themselves should have articles and be noted on existing ones, but should not have articles about it's characters, events, etc) * World of Cars Storybook * Cars 2: The Video Game * Cars: Fast as Lightning Allowed Pictures * Game Screenshots * Character Artwork (From Cars: The Video Game and World of Cars Storybook only) * Concept'' Art (Philip, Red, and work for Cars:IGNITE only)'' * Very Certain Diecasts * Boxart Allowed Articles * Characters * Events * Games * Tutorials * Locations * Techniques Note: If something is listed and an admin does not put a red link on it, then there should not be a page for it. Article Format All character articles should try to be similar to this format: Start on top with a few notes on the character and an infobox noting certain details such as role, model, and actor. Then add sections for each notable media they have appeared in, then add a "Livery" section noting their detail, another for their personality and abilities, a gallery, and if necessary, some trivia. Finish up with a necessary NavBox template. All event articles however use this format: Start similarly, then add the Story Mode section with offense and cut scene/end scene. Then note the track, and if necessary, the main causes of loss, then an award info for how much the player gets, and then end similarly with a gallery and if necessary, trivia. Image Rules There are various rules on this site about uploading images other than being notable or not. * Resolution should be at least 700px. * Watermarked images are forbidden, unless the marking is a meaningful tip to direct viewers at a certain detail that the picture is meant to show. * Infoboxes should not contain images that are taller than wider (Example: 960x720 is allowed, 720x960 is not). * Low quality camera shots are allowed, but blurry printscreen-shots are not. * If an admin re-uploads an image you uploaded, please do not revert it. * The same image may not be put on an article twice. * Please do not use gibberish names when uploading files. Modded Image Rules Images of mods are only allowed on articles other than it's respective article under very strict rules. * Each article may only have one modded picture each. * Modded pictures are not allowed on event articles, unless any unmodded pictures for it do not exist on the wiki or the mods cannot be told apart from how it would be without mods. * Images should try to center on a single mod, not have large numbers of mods combined. Strike Gallery When rules are broken, a strike will be put on the target's Message Wall, here is what will appear: (Note: These templates are copied from the Thomas the Tank Engine wiki) Category:Policy